


How I feel about Poetry

by Radioactivegleek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotions, Feelings, Poetry, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally titled "Poetry" but I thought it was lame so I changed it. A poem I wrote in 7th grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I feel about Poetry

A poem is your words coming to life.   
Your words filled with pride, feelings and powerful emotions.   
The words can bring tears to your eyes or anger to your soul.   
It brings you to life.  
It saves you from the dark.  
But it helps you face your fears and helps you follow your dreams.  
So, write your heart out.  
Find the light at the end of the tunnel.  
For it was there all along.


End file.
